Friends With Benefits
by MotherGoddessOfChickens
Summary: After a little game of Seven Minutes In Heaven, Ginny and Luna decide seven minutes isn't long enough.


"Okay, Gin, your turn. Truth or dare?" Hermione laughed, still recovering from the last dare, which was Katie Bell attempting to moonwalk. The five friends sat in the abandoned Gryffindor common room, most of everyone at home for their Easter holidays. Katie thought it'd a be great time to throw a little birthday party, inviting Hermione Granger, whom she knew from Potions class, Ginny Weasly, a Qudditch friend, Luna Lovegood, whom she met through Ginny, and Pavarti Patil, whom she barley knew but invited upon hearing she wasn't able to return home for her holidays.

"Um, dare." Ginny smiled. Katie clapped, the Weasly had chosen truth the past five turns. Hermione glanced around the room, looking for ideas.

"I dare you to..." Her eyes fell on Luna. All the girls in the room knew the two girls had a huge crush on each other, except Ginny and Luna of course. Hermione suddenly thought of a wonderful dare. "play Seven Minutes In Heavan with Luna!" Ginny's face went as red as her hair. It would be so awkward to be standing closely to Luna for seven minutes, knowing how she felt out about the adorable little Ravenclaw. "In that broom closest."

Luna only smiled, not ashamed or embarassed at all. In fact, she was excited. She finally had an excuse to kiss the Weasly girl she had admired for so long. The two girls rose and headed over to the broom cupboard as Hermione giggled along with the other girls. Upon opening the door, Ginny blushed even more when she realized how narrow it was inside. Even pressed agianst the walls, there were only about six inches of space between their heads. The door swung shut, and the two girls were engulfed in darkness.

Ginny could feel Luna's breath on her own mouth and longed to kiss her, but there was no way she would, not even during this little game in which you were supposed to snog. What if Luna returned no feelings, and they'd be forced to awkwardly be pressed together in a broom closest until their time was up? Screw Gryffindor bravery, it was much safer to keep it friendly.

"Well, are we gonna snog or what, Gin? We only have seven minutes." Luna laughed. The red-haired girl looked up in shock. Did she just say what she though she said? Ginny opened her mouth to ask Luna to repeat herself, but soon found another tounge in her mouth blocking her voice. Her eyes fluttered shut as the shock melted away and she kissed back, joy rushing through her veins. Of course she knew snogging in a game of snogging didn't exactly mean feelings, but hey, anything to kiss Luna Lovegood.

Warm hands set on Ginny's hips as the other girls pressed her agaisnt a wall. The kiss grew more hungry as their mouths moved faster. Romance soon turned to lust as Ginny felt herself getting a little needy for more touching. She grabbed Luna's hands with no hestiation and moved them up to her own breasts, Luna smiling into the kiss as she began to massage them. Ginny moved her lips to Luna's neck.

"Must we start this? I won't be able to stop and I need more than seven minutes." The blonde giggled. "Well, I suppose six minutes now." Her hands travled up Ginnys shirt and massaged her breasts through the bra, Ginny letting out a stiffled moan. Luna's thumbs found the approximite area where Ginny's nipples would be through the bra and began to circle the area, knowing she found the correct spot when the red head moaned even louder.

They began to kiss again as Luna continued this motion, gasping when Ginny's hand was suddenly between her legs, massaging her through her sweat pants. She wanted to return the favor, but didn't want to remove her hands from Ginny's breasts. She placed her knee agaisnt the wall right inbetween Ginny's legs. The girl was desperate for friction and used her free hand to pull Luna's leg agaisnt her. Ginny then began to grind agaisnt her, both of them moaing into each others mouths.

"Thirty more seconds!" Hermione's voice called from outside the door. Ginny's hand dived into Luna's pants, right into her panties and vigoursily began to rub her. The blonde squeaked in shock and fell agianst the other wall, still keeping her leg out so Ginny could pleasure herself. "I'm gonna open the door in three..." Their hands vanished from each other. "Two..." Luna pulled her leg back and wiped off her swollen lips. "One!" The door flew open, three girls curiously looking at the two girls standing in the closest. There was no doubt_ something _happened. Both of their lips were red and swollen, their hair a little untidy, and cheeks flushed.

After another hour or two of party games, the girls all decided to go to sleep. Katie invited all of them to spend the night in her domitory, seeing as all her roommates were gone. They all set up beds on the floor, not wanting to sleep in the missing rommates beds. Ginny and Luna layed next to each other, everyone easily falling asleep while they couldn't even close their eyes without thinking of what went on in that closet.

"Luna, are you awake?" Ginny asked a few hours after lying awake.

"Yes, are you?" Luna repsonded.

"Yeah." Ginny laughed. "Anyways...I have a proposal."

"I think we're a little young to get married Ginny, but I can give you my word now if that makes you feel better." She repsonded, turning onto her side to face Ginny.

"Not that kind of proposal." She laughed once again. "I was thinking, maybe, if you're up for it, we could be...friends with beniefits?" It was a long shot, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Luna obvousily enjoyed her time in the closet, so why shouldn't they enjoy that all the time? Not to mention Ginny was desperate to feel Luna's kiss again, it was the only kiss she wanted.

"What's that?" Luna actually knew exactly what it meant, she just wanted to hear Ginny's take. Basically, she wanted to do if it meant shagging or closet snogging.

"It's when two people are friends, but pleasure each other as if they were in a realtionship." Ginny turned to face the blonde.

"That sounds like fun." The red head smiled, imaging all the fun she'd now have with Luna. Snogging, touching, and maybe even a shag if she was lucky. "Shall we start now?" Ginny felt a cold hand on her backside, tracing little circles.

"Not in here! There's other people in here!" Ginny blushed.

"Are they not allowed to know?" Whispered Luna.

"Not that, but they might hear or see us." She informed her. "Well, I'd prefer you not go around and tell everyone, but it's okay if your friends know."

"So no one will really know."

"I'm not your only friend, Luna."

"Oh, I know. But I could never tell Neville, he fancies me and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't think it'd be a very good idea to tell Ron, him being your brother and not knowing you even enjoy snogging girls. Harry fancies you and I don't want to hurt his feelings eitheir. So I suppose we could tell Hermione, but I think she already sort of knows. I bet they could all hear us through the door..." Luna said the last sentance dreamily.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly embarassed. "No wonder they were looking at us like they did! The could hear us!" She suddenly felt soft lips pressing agianst hers.

"Hush. You're going to wake them. Go to sleep, we'll start in the morning." Luna turned and instanly began to lightly snore. 


End file.
